


manipulation

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Manipulative Relationship, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Sexual Assault, Protective Dave | Technoblade, the moment you fuck with tommy you better believe you're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: in which Technoblade slaughters their neighbor for evening thinking to touch his crusty hands anywhere near Tommy.hahaha projection go brrrrplease note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 426





	manipulation

When Technoblade walks into the neighbors house, the door nearly flying off his hinges - Tommy doesn’t understand the look of anger on his older brother’s face. 

He hasn’t seen a look like that from him in… literal years. The last time he remembers seeing such rage from his was when Philza had gotten a letter from the Atlantic Tundra. Technoblade took the letter right out of Phil’s hands and ripped it apart in front of him, before going to his room and trashing it with such power Wilbur thought the house was going to cave in. 

  
  
He’s currently got his legs wrapped around his neighbors waist and trying to drag him back in for a kiss, daring to ignore the rage that is his eldest brother at the moment. 

  
  
Tommy doesn’t ever get that kiss, though, because the guy is pulled off of him and literally thrown across the room. Fear settles into his heart as he leaps off the couch and grabs Techno’s arm. “Techno, what the fuck man? I was busy with something!” 

  
  
Technoblade straight up ignores him, pulling out his inventory and drawing out his axe. “I don’t care, Tommy.” 

  
  
He walks over to the neighbor whose struggling to stand upright, eyes widened in fear. Tommy is quick to wrap his hands around the handle of Techno’s axe and pull it out of his hands before he could kill the person he was preoccupied making out with. 

  
  
Techno lets out a long, deep sigh of annoyance. 

  
  
And then proceeds to step on the neighbors face with a loud, sickening crunch. The man lets out a cry of pain, making Tommy cringe at the sound of Techno’s foot connecting with his ribs. 

  
  
“Techno-” Tommy cringes again. “Please stop.” 

  
  
“Why?” He raises an eyebrow, foot lifted to deliver another blow to the sobbing man below. 

  
  
“Because I kissed him first!” Tommy argues. “It was all me!” 

  
  
“Was it, Tommy?” Techno raises an eyebrow.

  
  
“Yes it -” 

  
  
“Did he tell you repeatedly it was a bad idea? Did he tell you that it was normal for someone your age to have a crush on him? Did he tell you that he didn’t care?” Tommy opens his mouth to say something, but his jaw snaps shut. “Let me guess, he encouraged it too. Maybe pointed out multiple times about the desires you wanted from him and made you talk about it. Show him what you wanted as well, too.” 

  
  
“I -” Tommy rolls his eyes, crosses his arms, looks towards the stairs where he was dragged up into the neighbors bedroom. “Yeah, so what? Maybe he did.” 

  
  
“It’s not a maybe. He did all of this. This disgusting human made you do all of it. But he manipulated you into doing it. I would know, Tommy.” The pig-hybrid states.

  
  
Tommy opens his mouth again to throw a rebuttal, but then Techno’s last sentences replays in his mind.  _ I would know, Tommy. _

  
  
Which means Techno has been in the same spot Tommy’s currently in at the moment. Has Techno hooked up with his neighbor once upon a time? Who stopped it from going any further? Maybe Philza beat the shit out of a neighbor too. 

  
  
Techno lets the guy live, bringing Tommy to Tubbo’s house before telling Philza and Wilbur what happened. Tommy never does see the neighbor again after that day. And yet, he tries to convince his family that they we’re in the wrong and he was in the right for a while. Even asks to see the neighbor again a few times, only to see the pained look on Philza’s face and anger burn on Techno’s. 

  
  
And when Tommy finally realises the truth many years later, he goes out to Techno whose farming potatoes are in the yard. “I’m sorry you went through the same thing I did.” 

  
  
It takes Technoblade a moment, before passing him a soft smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better.” 

  
  
“You did.” Tommy replies. “Stop beating yourself up for it. I could've ended up way worse, if it weren’t for you.” 

  
  
“Mhm.” Technoblade hums. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
